una rosa blanca para Raven
by Max player123
Summary: Raven despierta una mañana y se da cuenta de un poema sobre su cama , una rosa blanca y una fragancia tranquilizadora , ella la lee y con una sonrisa , lagrimas en los ojos y su corazón latiendo velozmente recuerda al joven que la amo locamente y la sigue amando


**una rosa blanca para mi Raven **

Tanto tiempo que estamos juntos amor

sabes aunque no lo sepas eres lo mejor de mi vida

sabes muchas veces que estuviste en problemas y te salve

no lo hice por orgullo

lo hice por amor Raven , amor que siento hacia ti

todas las noches te veo , te veo dormir en tu cama con una sonrisa

no se si lo sabes o no pero te veo dormir tan plácidamente y sonrió

Por muchos siglos eh sido un ser frió y sin vida , un hombre diferente

alguien que no le importaba matar por matar

había derrotado legiones de demonios y enemigos

pero el día que llegue a este planeta el que por cierto

intente destruir con tus amigos , cosa que no me sorprende de mi

tu encontraste algo en mi que nadie mas vio

me enseñaste que tenia un alma y un corazón

que podía ser feliz contigo a mi lado

que podía tener el calor que se me negó durante siglos

esos siglos fríos y duros de los cual no quiero recordar amor

sabes , eh estado pensando , se que los dos tuvimos pasados duros

se que fuimos perseguidos por quienes eramos

y

no por lo que somos en realidad , ambos negándonos

uno al otro , uno al otro pero sabes que te amo

Cuando nos besamos por primera vez en la vida

supe que nuestro destino era estar juntos

era estar unidos amor , se que tu no puedes expresar tus emociones

pero veo en ti un gran potencial , veo sentimientos

veo a una diosa , una diosa de la belleza

Acabas de sonreír Raven y yo lo eh visto , se que no sabes nada

pero te estoy cuidando como siempre

se que te sabes defender sola y que eres muy fuerte y dulce a la vez

pero amor , te han lastimado mucho y eso yo no lo soporto

¿ Cuando fue que nos conocimos Raven ? , ahh si hace tres meses solo tres meses

cuando llegue empece a destruir todo a mi paso como la bestia que era

pero tu no me tenias miedo , solo te acercaste y me dijiste

" que hermosos ojos " , de ahí me di cuenta que eras especial

es cierto , quizás seas la hija de un demonio , pero te entiendo

mi madre es la emperatriz del universo que derrote ...

y gracias a ti mi Raven ¿ que por que te llamo " mi Raven " ?

por que eres todo para mi , eres la luz que me ilumina , el aire que respiro

bueno tienes razón no respiro , tampoco como o bebo o siquiera siento dolor

pero estoy acostumbrado

Si Raven son alas de ángel , ¿ que por que las tengo ? jajaja

Raven ¿ no recuerdas que salve a la tierra ?

a ya recordaste , bueno , como sabes yo te amo y te amare siempre amor mio

estas soñando conmigo que alagador amor

y es mas estas soñando cuando nos besábamos eso me sonroja amor

Raven , sabes que te amo y que eres lo mejor de mi vida

ese corazón frió y duro ahora es algo suave y cálido

pero con tus manos suaves y femeninas lo moldeaste y lo hiciste de acuerdo a lo que veias

te amo locamente Raven , se que prefieres estar conmigo en las noches

pero aun me tienes , no físicamente , pero estoy contigo

cada vez que lloras yo seco tus lagrimas , cuando tropiezas yo te levanto

cuando te enojas o te asustas yo te calmo y cuando estamos enamorados yo te beso

sabes , por mucho tiempo desee ser un mortal para deshacerme del castigo

pero me di cuenta Raven que de haberlo hecho

me hubiera muerto sin conocerte , es una de las ventajas de ser inmortal

Raven , siempre estaré contigo y ahora me temo que debo partir

lo se amor, lo se pero los ángeles somos así

si Raven , ya se que no quieres que me valla pero dejaras de verme de día

porque solo la luna nos puede juntar amor mio

no no no Raven no llores , aunque no me tengas físicamente siempre te cuidare

si amor , lo prometo

Ese beso amor mio es uno de los mejores , porque se que fue con tus labios

esos labios tan ardientes dignos de una diosa , pero mas me gustan tus ojos

esos ojos de estrellas que me iluminan en mis horas mas oscuras

me hacen sentir vivo amor , me hacen sentir querido amor mio

amor , tengo que partir ... si te vere esta noche

esta noche terminaremos lo que empezamos , solos tu y yo

yo también te amo Raven y si mis ojos y cabellos no cambiaron

sigo teniendo los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado igual que antes aunque

dudo si sigo siendo inmortal amor , pero en fin no me importa porque estoy contigo

ya nada me importa solo tu mi Raven , mi diosa , mi amor

_siempre tuyo el guardián de tu corazón _

**este poema esta dedicado a mi amada novia Raven I u... por nuestros tres meses de noviazgo , te amo mucho amor mio y feliz aniversario **


End file.
